bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayon
, originally incorrectly romanized as Allon, is a Chimera-like being created by the Quimera Parca ability, made from Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun's left arms. Appearance Rangiku Matsumoto remarks that looking into its eyes is like staring down into a bottomless hole.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 04 Ayon is a large being and is enormously strong, taking a chunk out of Rangiku's abdomen and swiping Momo Hinamori away with a swing of its mighty arms. Every one of Ayon's body parts represent each animal of its creators. A deer skull mask, speed, legs, and lower body from Apache (Deer), mane of hair, muscles, super-strength, and arms from Mila-Rose (Lion), and snake tail and flexibility from Sun-Sun (Snake). It is also believed by the three Fracción that created it that it does not have ears under its mane, being the reason it never responds to any of their orders.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 02 Character outline Many of the characters show disgust at Ayon; Apache even states that they never should have brought it out in the first place, claiming that "it's repulsive", which was something not well understood until Ayon displayed its true nature. Ayon also does not appear to respond to Apache, Mila-Rose or Sun-Sun. Sun-Sun comments that she has never seen it respond to anything they say (however Mila-Rose does state they have never checked if it has ears under its mane). Captain-Commander Yamamoto refuses to continue fighting it, stating, "it is only depressing to continue attacking a pitiful beast like you." Ayon also seems to have a level of cunning as it is able to feign defeat from Hisagi's Kidō attack and luring him into an attack. It also seems to have an extreme amount of flexibility despite its size, being able to twist its head completely without any damage to its insides, and can also twist its arms around so that it can attack from behind. In Chapter 338 it is revealed that Ayon currently has two eyes, both of which can produce Cero blasts. Though, when viewed with the two eyes revealed, its appearance can be questioned if its Cero eyes are its actual eyes, and the deer skull is the nose of its facial structure, with the "eye-holes" being its nostrils. Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Ayon is first challenged by Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto as the three Fracción release it. As soon as it is released, it delivers a punch to Rangiku's abdomen which removes nearly the entirety of her waist and proceeds to knock out Momo, who was attempting to heal Rangiku.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 06-07 It then walks towards her to finish her, but is interrupted by Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 16-19 Izuru rushes to rescue and heals the two women while Shūhei challenges Ayon. Shūhei, unaware of Ayon's weaknesses or strengths, carefully attempts Kidō, to which Ayon shows a weakness, collapsing. Shūhei then proceeds to finish it off, but finds to his shock that Ayon was only feigning weakness and is cornered as Ayon twists its body in abnormal ways to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 05-12 Ayon successfully takes hold of Shūhei after a short struggle, and reveals its enormous mouth positioned directly underneath its mask, but is interrupted by Tetsuzaemon Iba, who sneaks behind it. While showing no outward reaction, leading Tetsuzaemon to believe that he had succeeded, it reveals an eye under its mane that fires a Cero at him, defeating the 7th Division lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 13-17 Then, instead of devouring Shūhei as it had originally intended, it begins to crush him until he loses consciousness. It then proceeds to where Izuru is healing Momo and Rangiku, causing Izuru to show visible fear. It is interrupted by a large hole forming on its chest, inflicted by none other than General Yamamoto, who interrupts the fight, all the while grumbling on how pathetic the "kids" were, forcing him to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 17-19 Ayon's reaction following its injury is seemingly surprised by the wound or shocked at the presence of blood, but slowly, its right limbs swell to large proportions, leading its whole body to grow in size.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 03-04 & 07-09 After being demeaned by Yamamoto, it is cut in half by the commander's Zanpakutō ability, Nadegiri. After this, its left half rises and lunges towards Yamamoto only to be chastised by him and burned into oblivion.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 10-19 Powers & Abilities Despite (seemingly) lacking sentience, Ayon is incredibly strong, defeating four lieutenant-level Shinigami officers with little effort. It was strong enough for Captain Yamamoto to step in (though Yamamoto killed it with little effort). *'Immense Strength': The creature is tremendously strong and was able to rip out everything under the ribs of Rangiku on her right side and severely incapacitate Momo with a single punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 06 & 17 It also easily broke free from the chains of Shūhei's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 12 When enraged Ayon can enlarge its size by many folds, bringing about further increase to its already extreme level of strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 08 *'Enhanced Speed': Particularly fast for its size, Ayon is able to cross relatively great distances in a blink of an eye, and attack at the same time. Whether this is a form of Sonído is unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 05-06 *'Kidō Resistance': The creature seems to display the ability to shake off the destructive effect of Kidō spells. The extent to which this ability extends is seemly unknown. *'Cero': From an eye spot on the back of its head, Ayon can shoot a Cero blast powerful enough to incapacitate a Shinigami lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 15-16 *'Flexibility': Despite Ayon's massive size, it is able to perform remarkable stunts of flexibility, such as twisting its head around completely to face Shūhei and twisting its arm to punch him as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 11 *'Immense Spiritual Power': During and after the creation, Ayon possesses enormous spiritual power. *'Regeneration:' When Yamamoto made a large hole in its chest, it only used an increase in reiatsu to completely heal itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 07 After being cut in half by Yamamoto, its left half was still able to attack. It is unknown if this applies to its whole body, or if the left is an exception.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 16-17 Censorship In the anime, Ayon's creation is significantly toned down from what it was in the manga. In the anime, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apache emit a red light from their left arms, which forms together to create Ayon. In the manga, the three remove their left arms entirely.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 21 Also when Ayon attacks Matsumoto the injuries sustained by her look like a severe burn to her left side in the anime, whereas in the manga she has the portion of flesh completely torn out. References de:Ayon es:Allon Category:Hollow